Misty vs Serena: The Battle for Ash reboot
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: Decided to reboot this story. Misty vs Serena; Pokeshipping vs Amourshipping; it all comes down to this fight. Who will win? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey gang. Decided to reboot my old story since I know you all got a kick out of it. So without further adieu, let's get in on the action.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the main event of the evening! This fight is presented by the new Pokétch, where training becomes simpler, and by Pepsi, the choice of a new generation. Aaaaaand now, live in front of a sold out Cerulean Marine Stadium in beautiful Cerulean City in the Kanto region, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's tiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmeeee! Three rounds in the women's division for the right to date the young man standing next to me, Mr. Ash Ketchum."

Ash waved to the sold-out stadium tentatively, obviously never being in such a crowd like this before. He and Pikachu then left the cage to go sit down on a chair beside the octagon.

"Introducing first, fighting out of the red corner. This young lady stands five feet, seven inches tall and weighs in at 100 lbs. Fighting out of Cerulean City in the Kanto region, she is the Cerulean Gym leader and the hometown. Misty!"

The crowd roared as Misty was introduced but Misty stared at her opponent with a hardened glare. She was wearing black garments with yellow trim and black gloves. Her hair was tied up in its typical way.

"Standing to my left, fighting out of the blue corner. This young lady stands five feet, four inches tall and weighs in at ninety six pounds. Fighting out of Vanville Town by way of Lumiose City in the Kalos region, Serena!"

Serena exchanged just as hard a glare at Misty. She wore white garments with blue trim and black gloves as well. Her hair was put up in a small ponytail.

The time was now to decide who should earn the privilege to take Ash as their own and declare one shipping the dominant one. Will it be Misty or would it be Serena?

"And when the action begins, our referee in charge of this bout is Big John McCarthy."

The girls came from their corners to the middle of the octagon so Big John could give the instructions.

"Alright, girls. I want a good clean fight here." John instructed. "We went over the rules in the dressing rooms. Obey my commands at all times. Touch gloves and let's have a good fight."

They do not touch gloves at all, never letting up on their hardened stares at each other. The two of them went back to their corners to await John's instructions to start, assuming their breakout positions.

"Alright are you ready?"

Serena nodded.

"Are you ready?"

Misty nodded.

"Let's get it on!"

A/N: Stay tuned for round 1 coming up next. Who will win? I want to see the varying cheering sections making a lot of noise here. So post your favorite for the fight and let's have a great time!


	2. Round 1

The two broke out of their corners and circled one another, feeling each other out as well as daring one to make the first move. Serena came hard first and tried to throw a vicious right hook before Misty dodged it and landed a hard jab to the jaw.

Misty shot for the takedown only to be stuffed by Serena, who then turned her over to get the full mount going. Serena started to rain punches down onto Misty, Big John standing by to see if he needed to step in and stop the fight.

Misty didn't let Serena beat her down for long as she adjusted her position and reversed the maneuver so that she was on top this time but Serena managed to bring Misty's head down so that she wasn't in full mount.

Misty took the opportunity to throw some punches to the side of Serena's face while Serena landed some shots of her own before kicking Misty off of her. John separated them for a second before giving the command to continue fighting.

Misty immediately landed a snapping kick to Serena's side, causing her to step back and favor that side. Misty smelled blood and the audience was starting to feel something as they got progressively louder while Misty started raining punches on Serena at the side of the cage. Serena punched Misty right back and that sent Misty recoiling.

Serena broke out of the corner like a leopard toward its prey and swept up Misty into a takedown. Serena tried to adjust her position so she could get more power in her punches but Misty wasn't letting that happen as she held her down while landing some shots on the side of her face.

Misty then got an idea and tried to grab Serena's arm so she could lock in an armbar and end the fight here. She then tried to flip Serena over to her side with her legs so she can sink in the hold but Serena instead stood up and slammed Misty down so she could break the hold, which she did.

Serena then engaged for more damage until Misty stood up and backtracked a bit before John settled things down. Once the two got the command to start, Serena landed a vicious leg kick to Misty's left leg. Misty shook it off and landed a straight punch to the face.

But before either could do some real damage, the horn sounded and the two went back to their corners.

(Misty's corner)

"Alright Misty, that was a good round," encouraged Brock, who was her head corner man.

Her sisters were the other assistants and were busy squirting water into her mouth and applying a cold pack to her neck to cool her down.

"Stay disciplined and calculate your chances. You're making her make irrational decisions and try to go for the knockout early. You landed a good shot to the ribs there so she's hurt. Go after those ribs and end this fight right here."

(Serena's corner)

"It's alright, Serena. Just take a deep breath." Shauna, her head trainer, instructed. Bonnie and Calem were busy applying a cold pack to her side to help her injured ribs and giving her sips of water.

"She's trying to sucker you into making bad decisions so she can beat you. Don't let her do that. Go on the offensive, nail some takedowns and try to use the ground to your advantage. If you let her make this a stand-up fight, you're going to lose. Get to the ground as quick as possible."

The horn sounded to signal the cornermen to get out of the octagon and they took off. Misty and Serena then assumed their positions to begin the second round.

A/N: Remember to leave a review saying who you are rooting for. If I don't get at least five reviews saying who you want to win, I'm not going to post the next round until I do. I want to see all the different sides cheering on their choice girl. Come on! Let me hear the cheering.


	3. Round 2

**We now begin round 2 of this closely contested matchup. I want to hear cheers! Come on fans! Let's make some noise!**

"Alright, are you ready?"

Serena nodded.

"Are you ready?"

Misty nodded.

"Let's get it on!"

The two repeated their ritual from the beginning: circling each other and daring each other to make a move.

Misty tried to go after the ribs by trying to land a kick to them. Serena, though, had a feeling that she would be trying to do that so she used her arm to grab it just before it made contact.

Misty hopped on her foot for a few seconds before she pushed Serena off with her other foot and tried to lock in the armbar once again but Serena was onto her plans. Serena landed a big punch to the face, cutting Misty just above her eye.

"SHE'S CUT! SHE'S CUT!" Shauna screamed. "ATTACK!"

"COVER UP, MISTY!" Brock yelled.

Misty could feel the momentum starting to swing so she decided to slow down the pace by forcing Serena against the cage. The two stayed against the cage for several seconds before Misty tried for the takedown, which she succeeded in doing. Misty adjusted her positioning so she could land some good clean shots, one of which had so much velocity on it that it caused Serena's nose to start bleeding, and then went after the bruised ribs.

Serena then pushed Misty off of her and landed a kick to her side, seemingly not doing much. The two just stood around for a few seconds, each looking to calculate a devastating move.

Serena made the move first with a super punch but Misty was able to dodge just in the nick of time before landing a hard left hook, causing Serena to wobble a little bit and Misty went after her like a Sharpedo that smelled blood...only to hear the horn sound before she could land the devastating blow to end the fight.

The two went to their corners to get patched up.

(Misty's corner)

"Alright, get something on that cut. We need to clean that up." Brock instructed Daisy to do as she pressed a cotton swab to the cut, trying to clean the blood there.

"It's alright, Misty. You did the best you could that round. You've got her on the ropes so now let's end this. Continue to target those ribs so she has to defend her body more than her face, then go for the knockout punch. This is your fight to win so let's go get it this last round."

(Serena's corner)

"You've got her worried now, Serena," said Shauna. "She realizes that she's not going to be able to put you away that easy. Go after her like a hurricane this round and do whatever you can to win this fight whether by KO or submission. Just win this fight now! It's the last round so give it all you've got."

Outside the cage, Ash was taking in the entertainment with such a ferocity that you would think he was apart of the fight.

"Wow, this has turned out to be quite the fight, huh Pikachu?" He asked Pikachu.

"Pika-pika." Pikachu responded affirmatively.

The horn sounded as the corner people got out of the octagon to allow the fighters to go at it.

"Alright girls, this is the last round. Are you ready?"

Serena nodded.

"Are you ready?"

Misty nodded.

"Let's get it on!"

A/N: Where's the cheers? Is this the arena of the living dead? I want to hear some excitement as we go into this last round. Please, please, please, PLEASE leave a review saying who you want to win.


	4. Round 3

**Here we go folks. Round #3. Keep cheering! You're doing great.**

Just like the other two rounds, the girls encircled each other, each looking to end the fight in their own way and ending it soon. Neither one of them knew who was going to go first.

Misty decided to take initiative and go for a head kick to try and knock Serena out but Serena blocked the kick and gave Misty a punch to the gut, dangerously close to being a liver shot. With Misty wounded, Serena tried to go for the kill and landed two solid punches before Misty got into the clinch.

Misty managed to catch her breath for a few seconds before she tripped Serena's right leg to the side, causing them to go tumbling down with Misty on top. Feeling in the tight spot reminded Misty of when Ash was in a tight spot against Rudy but he managed to pull out of it.

Misty switched to half guard and rained down some punches down onto Serena to force John to pay more attention to what was going on so that the fight would end soon.

Ash's mantra of not giving up 'til the bitter end rang in Serena's ears as Misty rained down punches. She hadn't come this far to give Ash up to some red-haired hot head. She was going to fight to the very end.

Serena quickly reversed their position so she was in side control and started throwing punches of her own. Suddenly, an idea hit her head. She quickly grabbed Misty's arm and try to lock in a Kimora hold but Misty reversed things by grabbing Serena's arm and flipping her legs across her chest so as to lock in an armbar.

"Don't lose that grip, Serena!" Shauna screamed.

"Lock it in, Misty! You've got it!" Brock encouraged.

Misty gritted her teeth and tried to flip Serena to the ground but it wasn't any good. Determination made up for any weight advantage Misty had. Serena tried to stand up so as to slam Misty to the ground but she tripped on her foot and the armbar was complete.

The pain was excruciating! Her arm being stretched far beyond what it should have been allowed was enough for Serena to scream out in pain. John was waiting for the tap to happen, but it never came. Misty roared out as she tried to pull Serena's arm out of the socket so that she would finally quit.

Serena's determination to continue on was what drove her. The horn sounded, signaling the end of the fight...and Serena did not give up. John quickly separated the two of them. The two girls returned to their corners.

Brock gave Misty a pat on the back, thinking they had this fight in the bag, while Serena's arm was quickly being checked on so as to be sure it wasn't broken or hyperextended.

The two then went to the middle of the octagon to hear the official decision.

"Ladies and gentleman, after three rounds we now go to the judges table to get the official decision. Judge #1 scores the bout 29-28 Misty," the crowd roared at that. "Judge #2 scores the bout 29-28 Serena. And finally Judge #3 scores the bout..."

A/N: WHAT HAS THE THIRD JUDGE DECIDED?! REVIEW WITH WHO YOU THINK DESERVES THE WIN!


	5. The Decision

**Aaaaaaaaaaand here is the official decision!**

"...And finally Judge #3 scores the bout 28-28 so this match is a draw!"

The crowd booed the decision, obviously very unhappy that Misty didn't win. Brock pleaded Misty's case to the referee but John was not going to have it. Shauna tried to do the same but her complaints fell on deaf ears.

Ash walked into the octagon, ready to break it to the both of them who he was going to go with.

"So Ash, what have you decided?" Misty got to him first. "You know you want to be with me. I was with you from the beginning."

Serena then pushed her out of the way to put her two cents in.

"But you met me first, Ashy."

Misty and Serena then exchanged verbal barbs at each other while Ash was just smirking. He looked over to the entrance of the cage and motioned for someone to come up. That someone was...Angie! Sure enough it was and just as Misty and Serena noticed, she gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I got big news for you, Ash," started Angie. "I'm pregnant and the kid is yours."

Misty and Serena immediately were aghast and stammering like no one's business, obviously very bewildered and upset at this turn of events. All that fighting was totally pointless now that they knew Ash had been seeing someone else this whole time.

"How...how...how...how?" They both stammered.

"Simple," smirked Ash. "Ange and I got together two months ago actually. You two sure were quite the entertainment though. That was a great fight." He then turned to Angie. "Let's go home, Ange. We've got a kid to prepare for."

As they left, Angie turned around and gave the both of them the bird with an evil smile.

Misty and Serena's jaws did not leave the floor for about a minute give or take. Like remember that scene in Scanners when that dude's head blew up? That's the moment it felt like. They could not believe that Ash had been playing them this whole time.

"I can't believe he would play us like that." Misty commented in a far away voice.

"The bastard." Serena agreed, equally sounding just as hollow.

The two of them then got an idea and looked at each other in agreement.

"Let's go for it," said Misty. "One."

"Two."

"Three."

The two of them then punched each other out with hooks to the jaw.

A/N: Aw man! Dooped by Ash. Just went for the shipping I've been following a bit more, MorpheusShipping for those that don't know. Expect something for that in the near future. Bye for now.


End file.
